The animal feeding industry, principally swine and dairy, by virtue of the associated animal wastes, has been recognized as the most significant contributor to water pollution in the world. In December 2002, the United States Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) and Canada passed new legislation (“The New Rule”) initially requiring over 12,000 large producers to obtain special permits that mandate remediation of the wastes they generate. Most of these producers presently have no economically viable methods to qualify for these permits and in many cases industry expansion has been frozen and producers are forced to operate below capacity. The animal wastes from large swine and dairy farms, known as CAFO'S (Concentrated Animal Feeding Operations) in North America, range in the billions of pounds and are a combination of urine, feces and wash water. These wastes typically are piped to a “lagoon”, a pit used to hold wastes for up to about six months. The more dense solids fall to the bottom of the lagoon where they receive minimal treatment and have to be excavated and disposed of periodically. An accepted practice for many years is to spray the liquid portion of the wastes over adjoining land parcels and fields as a fertilizer. The liquid is rich in the nutrients of phosphorous, potassium, and nitrogen which are aids to crop growth. As a result of such spraying practices, farm fields in over 500 U.S. counties have become overburdened with these nutrients such that the crops can no longer absorb them. When this occurs, the excess nutrients runoff and enter drinking water wells, streams and coastal bays.